


Ótti

by Ostodvandi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH rare pair, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sad, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de lo ocurrido, el cielo estaba gris, y nunca llegó a caer ni una gota de lluvia de este. Y Alfred solo le quedaba una pregunta en el pecho, una para la que ya tenía respuesta. ¿De qué tenías tanto miedo, Emil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ótti

Podría haber dejado una nota. Una nota donde dijera todos sus sentimientos, los motivos que le habían llevado a aquella decisión, cómo prefería que le enterraran o, simplemente, unas últimas palabras de amor, aquellas que casi nunca salían de sus labios y cuando salían, eran susurros casi inaudibles.  
Pero Emil no había dejado absolutamente nada, quitando la desesperanza y un enorme vacío. Ni siquiera un mensaje de "lo siento".  
Nada.  
También podía definirse con esa palabra lo que estaba sintiendo Alfred. El traqueteo del autobús era como un pequeño hilo que le mantenía pendiente del mundo exterior, de la parada en que debía bajarse. Una mañana primaveral, pero encapotada, tal y como sentía todas sus emociones. Encerradas, para que ninguna pudiera deslizarse por sus entrañas, escalando hasta sus ojos y demostrando que, efectivamente, estaba destrozado.  
"¿De qué tenías tanto miedo?" susurró, sin llegar a mover los labios, y sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta. Había sido el novio de Emil durante demasiado tiempo como para no saber de qué tenía miedo. De sí mismo, de sus errores, de la soledad, del rechazo; y al mismo tiempo, de los demás. Había tardado un par de años en conseguir que aquel chico tímido y aterrado confiara plenamente en él, y otro para ayudarle poco a poco a salir de su madriguera. Y había sido hermoso. Bien podía ser una de las cosas de las que Alfred se sentía más orgulloso.  
Pero en ese momento, vestido enteramente de negro, recordar esos momentos era un puñal que se le clavaba en el estómago.  
Inspiró hondo, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal, y recordó la mirada del mayor de los Bondevik. Ese rostro tan parecido con el de Emil, esos iris que parecían hechos de hielo, derretidos en mares enteros de lágrimas. Nunca pensó que vería llorar a aquel hombre, pero sin duda nunca iba a olvidarlo. Como tampoco iba a olvidar al Emil muerto, postrado sobre flores falsas, tan diferente del verdadero Emil. De su Emil. Del que había conseguido que su corazón revolotease amenazando con huir de su pecho, el que le había cantado nanas en su lengua natal, tomaba demasiado café y llevaba jerseys dos veces más grandes que su talla.  
Y sin darse cuenta, Alfred bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, empapando sus gafas y sus manos. Él solo quería a Emil de vuelta. Él solo quería llegar a casa y tener un mensaje suyo. Él solo quería que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla.  
Solo quería volver a oírle decir "te quiero" y poder sentirse orgulloso de que pudiera pronunciar esas palabras. Sintió un leve peso en el hombro, y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, esperando ver unos cabellos plateados.  
Pero allí, a su lado, no había absolutamente nadie.


End file.
